jikosafandomcom-20200213-history
Port Paunell Jobs
The city of Paunell has many jobs and various quests that the group can adventure on. These are not limited to what is written. Job Board *I have darkmantles in my basement, Please Help! Will pay in gold. Contact Tolmira Burrowsden. *Jam Barwood has been kidnapped! Generous payment for safe return. Reward available. Contact Po Freedigger the the Chauni Temple. *Help Needed: Someone stole my family heirloom. Find the louse, dead or alive. Opportunity to earn a title. Contact Gozlak. *Scholar seeks rare supplies: Scholar unable to gather certain herbs due to age, seeks trustworthy agents to gather materials for research. Prior experience required. Will reward you with valuable information. Contact Xtot Cleaverwiser for more details. *Looking for someone to kill the rats in my basement. Will pay in gold. Contact Khalzor ahn Khalssen. *Help find my lost kitten. Respond to Molly. Please Help. *Seed spitting contest this weekend. Special prize for first place finish. Will pay in gold. Contact Gabtsy Rocketgadget to learn more. Wanted Board Ghezor fe S'herzin A.K.A. "Creepy" Ghezor Wanted for Stalking by the Sheriff. Ghezor fe S'herzin was last seen underground. May claim to be a apothecary. Description: resentful male lizardfolk, average height, chubby, with hollow eyes. A reward of XX gold for proof of death. ---- Tolda Gardnerwax Wanted for Petty Theft by the City Watch. Tolda Gardnerwax was last seen outside town. May claim to be a wagoneer. Tolda is recognizable by a deformity on her hand. Description: grieving female halfling, average height, obese, with brooding eyes. A reward of XX gold for proof of death. ---- Hogarth the Butcher Wanted for indiscriminate mass killings. Dead or alive. Hefty reward!!! See Ames Clerke for more information. Job's In depth Rat Extermination: The PCs descend down a ladder, and into a humid cellar that is split into two rooms, separated by a hardwood door. No rats in the first half. But when the PCs open the door into the wine cellar, behind which is located the meat locker behind a second door, pairs of gleaming eyes reflect out of the darkness and towards the room the PCs are standing in. Only a single shaft of moonlight coming through a grate lights the basement (and none of the rats are standing in it). Battle. 8 giant rats vs PCs. When the PCs examine the second room, they hear loud, violent bangs on the door to the meat locker. Upon inspection, they find a dire rat trying to break in and get the meat. The dire rat would run towards the PCs to attack, but as soon as it crosses through the shaft of moonlight, it stops and stands upright, pruning its whiskers with its arms. "Please help, we are starving," the rat says. If the PCs decide to converse with the rat, he'll introduce himself by name, and describe how he leads a large family of moonrats that were displaced by larger beasts in the forest, and had to invade the tavern cellar to find food, but when they entered the basement, they lost the moonlight, and went feral. "You ... killed them?" he'll say with watery eyes. He is the strongest and smartest of the moonrats, in both intelligent and feral forms, so his death would likely cause the younger rats to die. The PCs are faced with a choice. All of a sudden, they aren't killing mindless rats, they've murdered intelligent beings who are in desperate need of help. Do they inform the tavern keeper? Do they kill the rat? The Hunt for Hogarth When the players acquire about Hogarth from Ames, he tells the players that Hogarth is a very cunning fucker and has evaded any attempt from the Constables to capture him. He has been killing civilians all over town with no rhythm or reason. There is one lead Ames tell the party. A witness is under Constable protection and has produced a rough sketch about how he looks, but he hasn't distributed them in fear of Hogarth going on a rampage. He wants to keep this quiet and keep from panicking the town. He doesn't have any more information about Hogarth except that he uses a gutting knife to kill his victims. The only person that would have the info the party needs is the black market information dealer. Jam Barwood Captive! Po Freedigger: One of the Acolytes in the Temple of Chauni. She tells how Jam Barwood has been missing for two weeks now and she is very worried for her friends return. Jam was last seen in Small Town preaching the word of Chauni to the people, and when she didn’t return that night Po grew worried but trusted that it was nothing. When a few days had passed with no sign of Jam she went to the Constables office and told them about how her friend was missing. The constables were unable to find any information, so Po decided to put out a missing poster. The last place Jam Barwood was seen was preaching the words of Chauni in Old Town. After a day’s length of teaching the people of Chauni’s blessings, Jam went to stay at a local hotel and didn’t re-emerge the next day for the usual preaching. GM Notes: Jam Barwood had been addicted to Krok and over the course of many months had accumulated a hefty debt in order to pay for her addiction. Her debts were to the wrong people (Aka Jimmy) and when she didn’t pay her monthly dues for a few consecutive weeks and after a few ‘visits’ from Jimmy’s men she still didn’t have the cash in order to pay her debt. On the night in question, Jimmy’s men broke into her room, beat her up, bound, and gagged her and proceeded to grab her to the hideout in Old Town to later be sold on the slave market. The Missing Heirloom Lady Gell of Gylil: An angelic elven woman, Lady Gell is a Wild-Elven envoy to Paunell looking for several hearty adventurers willing to recover a stolen artifact from the clutches of a Renegade Dwarven Warrior named Mergadon. This Artifact has been in her family for multiple generations and was stolen when the ship her father was on was attacked passing through Hurricane Straight. Neither her Father nor his banner men’s bodies were ever found. But the ship was found a few weeks later run ashore on one of the islands in the Sister Isles. The Artifact is a seemingly mundane looking crown of thorned ivy, but on closer inspection its origins are both supernatural and extraordinary. It has been handed down generation to generation until it finally ended up in the hands Lord Gavyyn Gell of Gylil, Lady Gell's Father, a noble lord of Nertad. Gm Notes: This mission would require a ship to reach the Sister Isles